Fright Night Slumber Party
by angelkittysmith
Summary: Something spooky is happening at Phoebe's house. Her friends do not know about this, but they are in for one extremely scary slumber party. Target audience is for 8-12 years old. NOTE: I do NOT own Yours, Mine, and Ours. Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Your Typical Slumber Party

One cold Halloween night, Phoebe Burton invited her friends Christina, Joni, Kelly, and Naoko over for a very special slumber party. There were fuzzy pillows set all over the couch. "This is just your typical slumber party," Phoebe assured. "Are you sure?" Christina asked. "Yes, I'm sure," Phoebe replied. "I know because I don't have any Halloween decorations set up." "You don't?" Joni asked. "Well then, how are you going to know what all we are going to do today?" Kelly asked. "Yes, I wanted to do some Halloween stuff," Naoko agreed. "These pillows don't even feel slimy or dirty." "They're just normal fuzzy pillows," Christina agreed. "I do not even know if you are telling us the truth, or not." "Well, I could turn out the lights and you girls could see for yourselves," Phoebe explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Happy Halloween

Everyone was shocked at what they saw when the lights went out. There were black and orange decorations and spooky creatures scattered all over the room. "Wow, Phoebe!" Christina exclaimed. "I am shocked." "Yeah, why would you scare us like that?" Joni asked. "That's not very nice," Kelly agreed. "I wanted to celebrate Halloween, but certainly not this way," Naoko stated. "Don't worry about it now," Phoebe stated. "We have a lot of fun activities to do tonight." "Yay!" everybody cheered. "But first, let's eat," Phoebe stated. "I am hungry." Phoebe got a whole bag of Halloween candy for all of the girls to eat. "Are you sure that nobody is going trick-or-treating tonight?" Christina asked. "Nope," Phoebe replied. "This candy is just for the 5 of us." In the candy bag, there were all different kinds of candies, including Kit-Kat bars, Mars Bars, Milky Way bars, Butterfinger bars, M&Ms, Skittles, jelly beans, gummy bears and worms, and even lollipops.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coloring Books

"That candy was very yummy, Phoebe," Christina stated. "Thank you." "You're welcome," Phoebe replied. "I have an idea for something fun that we can do next," Joni stated. "What is that, Joni?" Phoebe asked. "Why don't we color?" "Okay," Kelly replied. "I haven't drawn in a coloring book in a very long time." "Yeah, we can color in some really cool Halloween pictures," Naoko stated. "That's not a problem," Phoebe stated. "We have markers, crayons, and colored pencils, in the colors of brown, black, purple, and orange, of course." Everybody each grabbed a coloring book and colored in a different page. Phoebe colored in an orange pumpkin, Christina colored in a black spider and a spiderweb, Joni colored in a black cat, Kelly colored in a full moon and stars, and Naoko colored in some ghosts in black and white crayons. "Wow, everybody's drawings look very nice," Phoebe praised. "The picture that I colored in reminds me of one more activity that we can do," Naoko stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ghost Story

Naoko decided to tell a ghost story. "Once upon a time, there were 5 preteen girls in a haunted house, doing fun activities and eating fun foods. They were having the time of their lives, when all of a sudden, 5 male ghosts managed to come in and destroy the place up. They hid all the candy wrappers and sent the girls out on the street with rugs. It was one of the most depressing nights that one can remember. Not only was it depressing, but also very frightening. The ghosts then managed to take the girls' sleeping bags away." All of a sudden, a strange knock came on the door. In came 5 actual ghosts. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" the girls all screamed. They only managed to find out who exactly the ghosts were. They were the fab 5 boys of Connecticut: Jimi, Dylan, William, Harry, and Michael. "We got you guys good now, didn't we?" William asked. "Yes, we did," Dylan agreed, smiling. Everybody decided to turn in and go to bed for the night.


End file.
